Naughty Girl
by DancingPetal
Summary: xX KibaSaku Xx Going out always made Sakura feel single, but she let Ino talk her into it all the same, and then she even ran into the nurse who deprived her of the chance to make out with hot and sexy dog boy that morning... xX Mature content Xx


Title reference: Song by Beyoncé. 'Cause I love to hear it when I'm out dancing.

A/N: Weeell, it's been some time since I last wrote something, but I was aware of this when I created my account, so I shouldn't be so surprised about it. This is meant to remind you people that I'm still alive (buried in work, so only barely, but oh well). I would love to have more time for writing and I'm really tempted to spend the next free time from uni with doing just that. We'll have to see if that works out.

Anyway, this is my first (and very probably last) KibaSaku oneshot. Because that guy's just so hott and he doesn't get enough credit for it. Hehe. Also, this is **smut.** So everyone who's not old enough to read this, **stay away** please!!

* * *

**Naughty Girl  
**

The moment she stepped into the club, Sakura knew that going out that night had been a bad idea. The first thing she saw was a couple heatedly making out right next to the entrace. Wonderful, really. Simply _wonderful_. She felt extremely single as she made her way through the crowd of people to the bar where she ordered vodka because she needed it to feel better.

First the maddening incident at work in the hospital that morning which had her thoroughly frustrated; involving a rugged, very flirty, very handsome Kiba, a very responding, then angry Her and a jealous nurse. Who found it her duty to make sure Sakura didn't take advantage of her patient, even though said patient was very willing, not to say provocating, to be taken advantage of. Feeling frustrated all over again, because no matter what, the images of Kiba's to-drool-for naked upper body and his devious, lopsided grin would not leave her head, she morosely took the drink from the bartender in exchange for the money.

When the nurse, Makoto, swept past her without even sparing her a look, she sighed deeply. Fantastic night.

She really didn't know why she let Ino talk her into meeting her here, especially since every time she came to the club, she couldn't help but notice the amount of couples making out, holding hands, dirty dancing, doing anything couple-ish. And that made her feel depressed because it reminded her of how _she_ had no boyfriend to kiss or dance with. Or how she had been deprived of her chance of getting to kiss Kiba (wild, _sexy_ Kiba) this morning.

Full of self-pity, Sakura took a sip of her drink and watched the people on the dance floor while she waited for Ino. The liquor burned its way down her throat and left a soothing heat. The annoyance slowly faded away when the steady beat of the music finally registered in her mind and started to flow through her body, calming her. It was ironic, really, how she seemed to relieve stress by listening to music that was said to increase your stress level. She lifted the corner of her mouth in a half-smile and sipped at her liquor again.

Someone poked her ribs and let out a stream of distinctly female laughter. "Hey there, forehead."

Sakura rolled her eyes, but turned around with a smile nevertheless. "Ino-pig. About time you showed up."

"Oh, shut up", replied the blonde with an eye-roll of her own and moved to hug her best friend. "You were probably late yourself, with that pervert of a sensei rubbing off on you over the last couple years."

"Just for the record: I was perfectly on time, okay?" Sakura grinned and allowed Ino to steal her glass and some of the vodka in the process. "I don't need two hours in front of the mirror to prepare for a night out."

Ino smirked at her. "Yeah, and that's exactly why you look like you just came back from a two-week mission while I, on the other hand, look breathtaking." She flipped some of her long blonde hair over her shoulder to stress her words.

"Breathtakingly ugly, you mean", Sakura said, snatching her drink back and taking another sip.

"Breathtakingly beautiful", Ino countered, stealing the glass once again and downing what was left of the vodka. "C'mon, forehead, let's go dance." She didn't even bother to wait for an answer, but simply grabbed her friend's wrist and marched off in the direction of the dance floor, practically dragging the medic-nin behind her.

"Yeah, let's", Sakura murmured sarcastically under her breath, so that not even she, herself was able to hear it over the deafining music. Her bad mood had dissipated somewhat, though, so she did not try to free herself from Ino's iron grip but instead relaxed enough to let the music engulf her and rise the urge to move her body.

Ino was already shaking her hips as they made their way through the crowd and Sakura had to grin. Her friend was very energetic when it came to dancing and was already expertly clearing a spot on the dance floor for the two of them. She mercilessly used her hips and ellbows to shove a group of dancing girls away, then pulled Sakura into the now free space and grinned in triumph. The medic shook her head, but grinned back nonetheless.

The dance floor was packed. Every time she moved her hips, she bumped into someone else, brushing over moist skin and pushing against someone's rear. After only one song, sweat was sticking her hair to her neck and cheeks, and her black dress clung to her body like a second skin. It was almost unbereably hot, but she didn't care because the stress-relieving effect of the bodily exertion was already working. She didn't mind the closeness of other anonymous dancers and relished in the feeling of her swaying hips.

In front of her, Ino was slapping away the hands of some guy who had gotten a bit too bold for the blonde's liking and only resumed her very suggestive style of dancing when he had retreated. She exchanged a look with Sakura, rolling her eyes, but the medic only grinned. The deafening loudness of the music made conversation impossible if one wasn't shouting directly in the other's ear, therefore Ino shrugged in response and twirled spectacularly.

By now, Sakura's muscles were moving smoothly and her bad mood had lifted completely. She began to really enjoy herself, losing herself in the primitive, thoughtless act of moving her body to the heavy beat of the music. The base rhythm was reverberating in her stomach, pulsing through her like the steady beat of a gigantic heart.

When Ino touched her arm, she temporarily slipped out of her trancelike state. The blonde bend forward, her mouth right next to Sakura's ear as she loudly said, "I just saw Chouji! I told him we were here tonight, but I didn't think he'd show up!" She was clearly excited. "I'll just go over and say hello, okay? You wait here for me?"

"Yeah." Sakura smiled lazily, then resumed her dancing. Ino gave a wave, then disappeared into the crowd and she closed her eyes. The current song blended into another, but it didn't matter, since one heavy rhythm was merely replaced by another. She felt a bead of sweat slowly rolling down her neck, tickling the skin of her cleavage and finally being soaked up by the ninja chest bindings she was wearing today because a bra didn't go with the dress.

Someone slid his arm loosely around her waist from behind, pulling her back against a hard body. The heat radiating from it seemed to burn her back and the physical contact made her feel even hotter than before. Her eyes snapped open and from the corner of her eye she could see brown hair, as the person lowered his head to get his mouth near her ear. "Sakura." His voice was a soft growling sound, his breath tickling her cheek.

Recognizing the voice and the hair, Sakura slightly turned her head to the left, catching a glimpse of his mouth and the tribal mark on his cheek. "Kiba." The visible corner of his mouth lifted and he tightened his grip as an affirmation. The delicious heat radiated not only from his chest, but also from the arm around her waist and she could feel the rough material of his clothes through her dress. _Kiba._ Maybe Kami was on her side this evening. She could feel the heat rushing through her veins, increasing the high she already felt from dancing. His hair tickled her cheek, her arm brushed his and, relishing in these feelings, she deliberately pushed her hips back into his crotch, reminding him of what he had missed that morning.

He let out a surprised hiss and instinctively splayed his fingers over her abdomen, preventing her from moving away from him and she grinned. Goose bumps coated her neck when his breath fanned over it and her head fell to the side, exposing the skin. She loved the feeling of his body pressed against hers, loved the knowledge that it was Kiba's body.

His other arm slid around her as well, adding to the heat, as he roughly pushed back into her hips and closed his mouth over her neck. Gasping, Sakura clamped her hands over his arms when his canines scraped over her skin, followed by his tongue. Heat pooled in her lap and she instinctively moved her hips, letting the base of the music dictate her movements which drew a growl from the man behind her. His other hand splayed as well, holding her in place when he started moving in time with her. Her arms lifted on their own account, burying her hands in his hair, pulling him down to her neck again.

Her eyes fluttered closed for a second, then opened again, restless. It was purely accidental that her gaze landed on a woman not far away from them who was shooting her hateful looks. Makoto, the nurse from the hospital. It was hard to think, with Kiba's lips still on her neck and him grinding suggestively into her, but she managed to remember why the woman was looking at her that way. Sakura gave her a smug look, clamped her hands even more tightly in Kiba's hair and ground back against him hard, just for good measure.

But all vengeful thoughts of the nurse vanished from her mind when one of Kiba's thumbs brushed the underside of her breast, at the same time as he nipped the sensitive skin right behind her ear. She gasped, her eyes shut instantly and her knees turned to jelly. If he hadn't been holding her up, her legs would have failed to keep her standing. Like this, though, she slumped against his chest, drawing a shuddering breath when she felt him smirk against her neck.

Using the hands on her waist, he turned her around to face him – her fingers disentangled from his brown strands and locked behind his neck, while one of his hands slipped lower to cup her butt. His dark, animal-like eyes were fixed intensely on her face and his free hand buried itself in the damp locks at the base of her neck. Then his lips were on hers, wild and aggressive and thouroughly like himself and Sakura could feel his sharp canines scraping at her bottom lip. Her hands fisted in his hair once again when he growled lowly.

One of his legs moved between her own when he pulled her closer, so that she could feel the hard muscles of his chest through the fabric of her dress and his shirt, both of which were clinging to their bodies with sweat. She moaned soundlessly at this and in the next moment Kiba's tongue stroked over hers. The heat between her legs was pulsing deliciously, and she felt achingly empty, even more so when her covered sex brushed over Kiba's thigh and she felt the bulge in his trousers push against her lower abdomen. He jerked at the contact and pulled his mouth back to rest his head against her temple, his breath harsh in her ear. "Let's get out of here."

She grasped his hand in response and he weaved his way through the crowd in the building, pulling her with him. The night outside was warm, but compared to the stifling heat of the dance floor it was a relief. Around the next corner, he pinned her against a wall and kissed her deeply. She grabbed his shirt roughly, then wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing her aching center against his crotch. He growled again, a deep sound in the back of his throat, she could feel the vibrations of his chest against her breasts, and then he steadied her with a hand around her butt and the other wrapped around her waist, before continuing on his way in a stumble.

Sakura pulled back and laughed, raking her fingers through his hair and sweeping her tongue over the crimson marks on his cheeks. She ground her pelvis against his again, smirking when he almost tripped. The wind was knocked out of her when he pushed her against a wall again, licking and nipping at her throat and rubbing against the fabric covering her. She moaned lowly, then he was hastily stumbling forwards again. She pressed her cheek against the soft brown hair over his temple, breathing hard, and whispered the direction of her apartment in his ear.

Then, finally, they reached the building and she was already fumbling to get the key that hung from a delicate silver chain around her neck, dangling somewhere between her breasts. But he distracted her, crashing his lips down on hers and sweeping his velvety tongue over her own in long, sensuous strokes. He left her breathless and dazed, with her fingers clutching weakly at the chain of the key, so that he grabbed it and pulled it over her head instead. His breathing was ragged as well, but he never once let go of her, even when he used his right hand to open the door to the building, and – two stories up – to open the door to her flat.

When he had kicked it closed behind them, he simply dropped the key and pressed Sakura against the wall again. She didn't seem to mind, she was busy pulling his shirt up and over his head as soon as he lifted his arms. Then her hands started roaming over his back and chest, outlining his abs with heated touches, while he slipped one of the black dress straps off her shoulder and kissed her pale skin.

The movement of her hips against his was urgent and her head fell back against the wall when his teeth scraped over her collarbone while his hands hitched the material of her skirt higher, bunching it around her waist, then slid the other strap of her shoulder, ghosting over her breasts, stroking her thigh with calloused fingers... "Kiba," she whispered hoarsely when he touched the moist fabric covering her center. He growled in response and hissed when her own fingers brushed over the bulge in his pants. "Now," she whispered into his ear, deliberately grabbing him through the layers of clothing.

"So impatient," he growled back and shoved the material of her panties aside before dipping a long, warm finger into her. Her mouth opened in a soundless gasp, her back arched, and she pushed her hips into his hand. The corner of his mouth lifted into the wild, dangerous, sexy grin that was his signature, then he bent his head and sweeped his tongue over the skin of her neck in a long lick. When his finger started moving inside of her, she moaned deep in her throat, closing her eyes in pleasure. Her hand tightened over his crotch and he hissed again, biting her shoulder, before adding a second finger and brushing his thumb over the little nub near her opening.

"Kiba," she whimpered again, restlessly moving her hips. "Please… now…" Her fingers started fumbling with the button of his trousers until he shoved them aside and opened it for her. Then he hesitated for a moment, but when she started pulling on his pants, he grabbet the delicate lace of her underwear and ripped it, throwing it aside. Sakura hooked her fingers into his boxers and pushed them down as well, then she closed her hands around his head again, leaning her forehead against his, staring into his eyes. "Now," she mumbled against his lips.

This time he finally complied, closing his mouth over hers and pushing inside of her at the same time. She moaned into his mouth and he, too, groaned at the feeling before starting a slow rhythm, grabbing her hips and kissing her deeply. Her nails raked down his back, embedding themselves in his butt cheeks, pulling him closer. He groaned again, and picked up the pace, moving against her with powerful thrusts. His sharp ears picked up every moan and breathy sigh while she met each of his thrusts with her hips.

Her head fell back again when he grabbed her butt to steady her and pulled her lower back away from the wall to change the angle. Sakura whimpered incoherently, whispered his name in a pleading tone. Her whole body seemed to be on fire, the source being the part between her legs where their bodies were joined. She felt pressure building within her, heat and anticipation, felt the rough wall behind her back and the hot flesh in front of her, his hands on her skin, his breath on her neck, the growling noises he made, and – from far away – her own moans and whimpers. His movement inside of her, his smooth, muscled back, his rippling abs, the growing pressure, and then his thumb at the place where they joined and she was over the edge and flying.

Vaguely, she registered how he pressed his forehead against her neck and trembled when he, too, came, and then she was back on earth, panting, sweaty, weak, but thoroughly satisfied. She buried her fingers in his hair, stroking his back with the other hand and he lifted his head and kissed her again, less urgent this time, but more appreciatively with a warm mouth and caressing tongue.

When he pulled back, she smiled at him. "My bedroom's down the hall, second door to the right."

Kiba grinned in response, picking her up once again and carried her into the room, setting her down on the bed. She wriggled out of her hopelessly wrinkled dress and undwound her chest bindings, before slipping under the covers. Her green eyes watched him as he stepped out of his pants and then climbed into the bed with her. She sighed contendedly when a strong, warm arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her close. With a smile, she leaned her head against his chest, playing with his fingers. "I never thought you'd be a disco type. I would've bet that with your sensitive nose and hearing, you'd avoid dance clubs like the plague."

He laughed lowly, a deep rumble in his chest right under her ear, and rested his chin on her head. "You were right. But I ran into Chouji this afternoon and he changed my mind."

Her smiled widened and she closed her eyes. "Must have been a convincing thing he told you."

"It was," he murmured quietly, sounding as sleepy as she felt right now. So she didn't answer, only listened to the steady thumping of his heart until she fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: Never did citrus before so I'm kind of uncertain about this. Your opinions would be absolutely lovely! 


End file.
